


Texts

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, He wants his mans back, Ill add more tags later I am lazy, Italics, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Norman is an asshole still but he’s a sad asshole, One Shot, Pining, Pre-Powers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman and Otto are separated for a little bit, as Otto is on a work trip to Alaska. Is the distance bad for the two of them, or will it end up being good for them? One things for sure, neither of them enjoy it.Also, I started to use formatting in this story. I never have before. Let me know what you think!





	Texts

_Awake, dear? :)_ Read a text message that popped up on Norman’s phone. Otto. The scientist had been gone for a few days and he rarely had time to text his billionaire partner. The texts came late at night, just as Norman thought they wouldn’t come. 

_For you, I am._ Responded the businessman second later, his fingers busy at typing up a second message. Can you video chat?

 _No... Not tonight. :(_ Besides, I’m coming back tomorrow night! Otto messages didn’t replace seeing his actual face. Surprisingly enough, the businessman missed his little nerd. He didn’t think he would struggle this much, but his big bed got lonely. He was used to the plushiness and comforting warmth of his partner, but alas, Otto had gone on a short retreat with some fellow scientists for a few days. 

_What time is it anyway?!_ Otto sent a few texts. _You should be in bed, it must be like 3 there._ Truthfully, Norman was in bed, petting his cat and reading a book. His cat, frustrated with the attention not being on her, pawed at the phone. Norman shooed her away, then went back to messaging Otto. 

_I was waiting for your message. You promised you’d text me every night._

_I know. It gets tough. :( There’s so much to do here! It’s cold, though. Colder than back home._

_Must be. Alaska gets cold._

_Yeah._ Silence for a few minutes. 

_Still there?_

_Yes. Just thinking. I miss you. :’(_

_Miss you too._

_I have to get to bed. Early morning tomorrow. I’ll text you before I board the plane. :D See you tomorrow night!! Love you. Gn!! :)_

_Love you too. Don’t forget to text me, Otto._ Norman shut his phone off after sending that last text. He was used to late nights, but this was excessive. The time distance made it rough, especially when Otto hardly made it back to his hotel before ten or eleven. Their time to chat was limited, but at least it was only a few days. Otto would be back tomorrow and the two could finally reunite. It was hard for a man with such trouble feeling emotion to suddenly be hit with a powerful emotion like longing. He longed to be with his partner again and he hated the aching feeling he felt. It was hard for him to understand why he felt this way.

Nonetheless, he felt lonely in his large bed. A bed he’d slept alone in for so long. With Otto, the empty space had been occupied. Now that he wasn’t around, the bed felt emptier than before. This was an unfortunate and troubling reality to the lonesome billionaire. He was filled with a deep, sorrowful feeling that usually manifested in lashing out at others. 

Norman had created a pathetic replacement for the doctor to fill up the space in his bed. He wrapped a pillow up in one of Otto’s t-shirts in lieu of a pillowcase and snuggled up to that as he drifted to sleep. It smelled vaguely like the man and he had hoped it would feel like him, but it was nowhere close. This night, he gripped it and pulled it close to his chest, resting his chin on top of it. It was soft, but cold and not very lifelike. It couldn’t touch him in return, couldn’t whisper compliments in his ear. That’s all he wanted at the moment, praise and touch. He dreamt of the sensation experienced when the man’s hardworking hands brushed up against his exposed skin. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he pulled the soft item closer to his chest and inhaled deeply. It barely kept its scent. He grumbled something to himself, right before the cat walked over and rubbed herself up against his legs, then found a nice spot to rest, leaning up against Norman’s legs. He reached to pet her and she let out a mighty purr, before eventually drifting off. He couldn’t sleep, though. The hours ticked by, 3, then 4, then 5, until he fell deeply asleep... for about 2 hours. 

He woke up to the sound of his alarm and a loud meow from the cat who had made herself at home in his bed. How embarrassing that he woke up spooning a pillow like it was his little scientist. Thank god no one saw him. No one would hear about this, even Otto. It was humiliating! The fact that the CEO himself needed the comfort so badly that he had to cuddle with his pillow seemed pathetic. 

_Good morning. Are you awake?_ Texted the businessman to his partner, as he began to get ready for the day. _Text me when you wake up, I’d like to make sure you get on your flight safely. Alright, text me when you can. I’ll be waiting._

No response. Not yet, anyway. Hm. Guess he would have to wait. Norman didn’t like to wait, especially for Otto’s affections. He expected the dork to be desperately sat beside his phone, waiting for a message to pop up on that screen. It seemed to be the other way around, to Norman’s chagrin. He didn’t have that instinct where he was happy for Otto, despite missing him. He was resentful. What had Otto found that was so much more important than him? Of course, the trip was sanctioned by Oscorp, but still, he had hoped the scientist wouldn’t have been so preoccupied that he couldn’t send a few messages. 

Well, Norman had better things to do than wait around for some man. He had to go to work. He buttoned up his purple shirt, tightened his tie, and headed off to work. The last few days had been tough for him at work. His employees seemed incompetent without the good doctor guiding them. He felt alone without the small scientist by his side. Even his annoying traits seemed cute now. The way he’d stutter and trip over his words and how he’d compulsively rub his hands. His adorable, meek, missing, weak, little doctor octopus. 

Upon arriving at work, everyone seemed to be able to tell that Norman wasn’t in a good mood. He already was an asshole, and it would be much worse today. He was frowning, looking rather angry. His loneliness left him bitter and mad. 

“What might this be?” Asked the angry CEO, rather smugly, as he walked into one of the labs. As coy as he seemed, he was two seconds from blowing a fuse and screaming at everyone. These labs were in disarray! Everything seemed to be going downhill without Otto’s guidance. 

“It seems all of you are having trouble keeping it together without Dr. Octavius.” He said as he continued to walk into the labs. “It’s laughable, but the good doctor will be back tonight to take care of all of you...children.” God. He can’t believe he hired so many idiots. Once Otto got back, he’d have to clear the house, get some new geniuses on board. 

God bless the soul who tried to speak up, whispering in a meek voice that they’re sorry, but, things just go so much more smoothly with Otto. That they just aren’t qualified to run the labs by themselves. That he can’t expect them to do all of this by themselves. 

“Ah, I see.” There was annoyance starting to form in the man’s voice. “It seems Dr. Octavius has to hold your hand. Ridiculous. Go home for the rest of the day. In fact, stay home until Octavius gets back. If you can’t work without him, you aren’t worth a thing to me until he gets back.” He let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. He was fed up with his underperforming employees and it was just the start of the day. 

No one else wanted to speak up, for obvious reasons. Their boss could really scream when he got the chance, so no one wanted to give him that chance. If he wasn’t going to yell, then he’d fire them or say something consending. 

After a few minutes of poking his nose around the lab, the businessman went to his office, brushing off those who tried to stop and ask him questions. He knew his day would be spent in his office, doing as much work as he could focus on. God. This place was so impacted by the disappearance of just one scientist. Otto was a genius and really did have an impact on the other scientists. Plus, he had quite the impact on his boss. 

_You haven’t texted back, Otto. What’s that supposed to mean, it’s been 3 hours? Have you boarded the flight?_ Texted Norman, tapping away at his keyboard. _It’s annoying that you’re ignoring me. I don’t like being ignored, doctor._

 _Sorry, didn’t get these texts. What’s happening? I’m not ignoring you, just busy. Busy, ttyl. Ily._ Otto texted back within seconds. He had his hands full at the moment. He’d been planning a little bit of a surprise for Norman and couldn’t text him much due to it. 

_What? Call me._

_Can’t, gtg. Soz!! :(((_

_What?_ Norman was frustrated. Plus, he was tired of Otto sending ridiculous smiles with his messages. That was getting on his nerves as well. He just wanted to talk to him, face to face. A FaceTime call would even work. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why wasn’t Otto begging for his affection over phone? Why wasn’t Otto calling him every second, asking for him? If he wasn’t going to call, Norman would. 

_Call declined._

_Call declined._

_Call declined._ Idiot! What was he doing that was so important?! What was more important than the life partner he’d left behind? 

Frustrated, Norman carried out the rest of the day. He signed papers, checked in on his workers, and yelled at the occasional secretary. Most of his day, he remained cooped up in his office, waiting for the hours to tick by. As much as he’d love to get actual work done, he was distracted the whole day. It was infuriating. How could one man have such a hold on his mind? It made him angry at someone he hardly got upset with. Himself. How could he let himself be so cowed by the affections of one man? 

He decided to head out from work on time, which he usually didn’t. He stayed late, worked harder than anyone. It wasn’t like Otto would be home yet anyway, he had a late flight. He was just going to go home, drink, forget about his problems, pet his cat, then probably drink some more. He was usually such a busy man, but tonight he put all his business on hold. He just needed to get home and have a scotch. But, to his surprise, when he arrived at his penthouse, there was a man sitting on the couch. 

“Otto?” 

“I got an early flight home.” The smaller man stood up. “I hope that’s alright— I didn’t mean to show up unexpectedly— Harry let me in. I hope you aren’t mad at me.” The doctor was already nervous, rubbing his hands and lowering his head. Norman had missed that so much, strangely. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your calls.”

“Not a problem, doctor. I couldn’t hold that against you, could I? What have you got there?” His attention was drawn to a large bag Otto had set down nearby him.

“Oh! I wanted to cook for you— but I didn’t have time, so I got Chinese food. Is that alright?”

“Just perfect.”

Soon enough, the two had curled up in Norman’s bed (with the cat, of course). The scientist laid back, while his partner laid his head on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. Obviously, the two were holding white cartons full of noodles and rice while the cat pawed at them, trying to get a piece. It was good for both of them to be so close once again. 

“This was a good choice. Unless— you think it’s not.” Warily said the shorter of the two. When he wasn’t speaking, Otto was munching on some lo mein.

“It was a nice idea, don’t be so insecure, Otto. Have an opinion and stick to it.” Said Norman before shoving a piece of chicken at Otto between two chopsticks. He glanced up at him, resting his chin on his stomach. Otto gently took the piece from him and responded with a smile. 

“Cute.” Noted the businessman, before moving so he was right next to his partner, leaning on his shoulder. He stuffed the two cartons of food between both of their legs, before promptly shoving his chopsticks into Otto’s carton and snatching a few noodles. 

“Respond to my texts next time.” Demanded Norman, referring to a possible, future business trip. 

“Oh— Well. See. That’s the thing.” Otto began to grow nervous. “I really appreciate this trip, you know, since Oscorp had funded it but— I don’t know. New York has enough possibilities. Besides, long distance doesn’t work well for us.”

“I’m surprised you’d give up future travel for me, doctor. I’ll be sure to take you on any of my future business trips. Besides, you’re an invaluable asset to Oscorp. You’ll be a helpful traveling partner. But, in all honesty, you’re more cut out for the lab. The other scientists were floundering all those days you were gone.” After Norman’s statement, Otto laughed. He knew all the other workers would be running around like a chicken with their head cut off without him. The sound of that cheerful, bright laugh made Norman smile. Genuinely smile. It was nice to hear that sound again. 

The second the two were done with food, the businessman pulled in the sweet scientist, burying his face between his chest and his stomach. Otto was surprised by the loving action. Was he really that happy to see him. Surprising, for his stoic boss. 

“Are you staying the night?” Norman asked as he climbed on top of him, flipping Otto over slightly, and once again buried his head in his chest. Otto wrapped his arms around his waist, though he kept one hand on the back of his head, knotted in his red hair. 

“No, I have to unpack— I’m sorry...” He did feel sorry. Clearly, his lover had missed him greatly and he didn’t want to leave him alone again for another night. Upon hearing the answer, the CEO rolled off of him and landed on the ground, on his feet.

“Well, I won’t hold you up. Go home, get unpacked. Be ready for work in the morning.” Norman told him and walked him to the door. Otto followed, still feeling kind of bad. 

“If you insist, sir—“ 

As a goodbye, the two embraced in a hug. The businessman left a kiss on his love’s cheek, then pulled away from him. Otto smiled, though he wasn’t brave enough to do anything bold like give him even a little smooch. 

“I hope you didn’t miss me too much.” Otto said with a nervous laugh. 

“I did.” Said Norman, pecking his cheek once again. “Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
